clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Force
The Force was a universal energy field following through and around all life the galaxy that was manipulated by the Jedi, Sith orders and others like the Witches of Dathomir. Known Abilities Telekinesis Telekinesis, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives were able to develop. With it, a Force user could apply physical force of various levels of intensities according to their will and concentration, allowing them to move and otherwise manipulate objects and other targets. A level of effort and focus was required to use the ability, causing usage of the ability to require timing while the user was in intense situations, such as combat, in which concentration could be far more easily broken and focus on using the ability left the user exposed to attack, especially towards other Force users. To sufficiently skilled or powerful users, the size, weight, mass, and distance of their target did not matter to them, only their will, effort, awareness, and concentration. However, more skilled and powerful users could boost their telekinetic strength through the use of intense and aggressive feelings, such as anger, fear, pain, passion and desperation, though this lead a person down the path to the Dark Side. This ability was the basis for Force Pull, and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques like the Saber Throw. However, the ability could be used for darker and sinister purposes, such as Force Choke and Force Crush techniques, in which one telekinetically applied pressure to vital organs and body parts within the target, either to incapacitate, cause severe discomfort or even to kill. However, Force Crush was still a telekinetic technique, making any Force user capable of performing it and it was only noted as a dark ability when it was used on living beings, as it could also be used on non-living objects as well. One could argue that all these different abilities were simply the same power applied by different means. Force Pull The Force Pull ability allowed the user of telekinetically pull objects toward them, this might include weapons, objects, or even enemies themselves. This technique was useful in disarming opponents, but could also be used to incapacitate them by pulling toward the ground or into a conveniently located cliff edge, sink hole or chasm. In addition a lightsaber wielding caster might use this technique to bring an enemy into their saber range. Force Push Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse with the Force, launching a burst of physical force to move an object. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude the stronger the effect and the heavier the target that could be manipulated. This power was a useful tool for keeping enemies at a distance and a well timed Force Push could send a target crashing into a nearby wall or other object, resulting in blunt force trauma and possible incapacitation. Projectiles like rockets could also be redirected using this technique. The Force Push could also cause direct damage, by striking an enemy in the form of a telekinetic fist which had the power of a pile driver, causing potential damage to the target's internal organs. Beyond combat, this power had many useful applications, such as activating a control panel that would ordinarily have been out of reach, or removing heavy debris and other obstructions. Force Wave An advanced form of Force Push, a Force Wave was a wave of telekinetically force capable of knocking down or repelling multiple opponents. While Force Push concentrated on moving a single or small group of objects, a Force Wave would toss anything it it's path into the air with an explosive burst of physical force. This factor made the technique useful for crowd control. Mace Windu demonstrated the potent affects of this technique in the battle of Dantooine where he threw back dozens of droids surrounding him across the battlefield. During his battle with Dooku and several MagnaGuards on Naboo, Anakin Skywalker telekinetically attacked several MagnaGuards that where surrounding and shocking him with their weapons, sending them all flying away from him. Force Repulse An extremely powerful technique of telekinesis, the Force Repulse was an explosive burst of telekinetic force that went out in all directions simultaneously, as opposed to just one concentrated direction. Force Repulse was known to gather loose objects, even enemies and violently blast them away at high speeds. Not entirely different from a coast tsunami where tide levels would drop drastically, in this case this corresponds to the objects being pulled in toward the caster, and then would be sent out at great force. Sensory Related Extrasensory Perception Users of the Force were able to perceive and gain information on people, locations, or events from the past, present or future through the Force. This allowed Force users to detect the feelings and presence of others living beings, momentous and traumatic events within the present, impending danger, and the presence of either the light and dark side of the Force. Notably, the likes of Dooku and Anakin Skywalker began to sense something "sinister" about to come to as Savage Oppress was close to finding Darth Maul on Lotho Minor, which would lead to the brother's reign of terror across the galaxy. As stated by Ahsoka Tano to Riyo Chuchi, Force users do not have true control over their ability to sense through the Force, Telepathy Telepathy was the very basic ability to projecting their feelings, willpower, and thoughts through the Force to reach the minds of other living beings, allowing them to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. The range of telepathy itself was theoretically infinite, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact. Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitives became nearly impossible over distances greater than a handful of kilometers, and the typical upper limit for Force-sensitives was approximately 1,000 kilometers however it was possible for individuals to maintain a telepathic bond from across the galaxy. Premonition Users of the Force were able to see future events through their access and connection to the Force. This future sight allowed them to see not only the movements of their enemies in battle but much larger events that could affect the entire galaxy. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was reputed to be a talented seer it was thought that his Force premonitions of impending doom lead him to secretly create the Grand Army of the Republic on Kamino. Pong Krell claimed that he had a premonition which foretold of the end of the Jedi Order and the Republic, this vision subsequently lead Krell to betray the Republic at the Battle of Umbara. When Ahsoka Tano had a troubling vision of Senator Padme Amidala being attacked while speaking at a summit, Tano decided to accompany Amidala to the event where she succeeded in thwarting a plot by Aurra Sing. Psychometry The ability to draw information using the Force purely through tactile contact. Users of psychometry could draw visions of events past and future as well read emotional energies placed on an object. In short psychometry allowed a user to perceive features of the people and the environment around an object. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was talented individual in the realm of psychometry in part due to his heritage as a Kiffar, a humanoid subspecies with a natural ability to use the aforementioned technique. Vos used this ability in the hunt for Ziro the Hutt, applying his psychometric talents on a Nal Hutta to learn that Ziro was being held by the Hutt Council simply by touching a cup. Mind Trick Mind Trick is a persuasive ability usually associated with the Jedi and the light side of the Force. A Force user has the potential to mentally and emotionally connect with weak-minded beings or most non-sentient animals, allowing a user to impose their willpower and thoughts onto them and manipulate their behavior and actions. However, stronger willed beings and certain living creatures, such as Geonosians and Toydarians, were naturally more resilient to the ability. Some users of the Dark Side, such as Asaaj Ventress, where able to use the ability. The mind trick could be used by a group of Force users simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt, with a danger of mentally torturing their subject until their mind is destroyed by the strain. This was demonstrated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker upon the bounty hunter Cad Bane, who complied with the Jedi's demands to avoid their torturous attempts to control him. Shatterpoint .]] Shatterpoint was loosely defined as being able to use the Force to see weaknesses both in events and in objects. When applied to physical items the shatter point ability allowed a user to perceive the tiny flaws within the object allowing them to apply force at its most vulnerable point. The application of this force would effectively shatter the object into pieces. Thus this power allowed a user to destroy materials which were nearly physically indestructible with minimal effort. Battle Meditation Battle Meditation was the rare and potent technique that was often used by Force users, namely Jedi, on the galactic battlefield to direct and inspire armies of soldiers. This power which dates back to some of the earliest days of the Republic like the Exar Kun War or Jedi Civil War that allowed powerful Jedi to turn the tide of great battles by boosting their troops while simultaneously weakening enemies. During the Clone Wars the exact details of the technique were largely lost to time however beings like Grand Master Yoda or Oppo Rancisis were known to be adept at its usage. Physical Enhancement Healing Both Jedi and Sith were shown throughout the Clone Wars to be able to heal injuries and restore vitality and resilience by calling on the Force. This often involved going into a long, deep trance for an extended period of time. Asajj Ventress was noted as being particularly talent with this technique which most believe was how she survived many of her vicious encounters with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker like she did on Yavin 4 where she fell from a temple mount all the way down so far that most assumed she could never have survived. At its peak, the power of the Force could be used to restore the life force of a lifeless target, as the final act of the wounded Daughter was having Anakin channeling her life force into that of Ahsoka Tano to revive her after the Son drained her of life. Force Speed Force Speed was basic application of the Force used to increase the speed at which a user could move. This technique aided those proficient in its use to run many times their natural physical limit, perform quick attacks and flourishes with a lightsaber, and dodge to avoid enemy attack. Mace Windu would demonstrate allow of the following in the Battle of Dantooine, as would Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano and numerous others at points during the war. Force Jump A Force Fump, also known as Force Leap, was a jump augmented by the Force, allowing the user to jump a much greater distance than their ordinary physiology would allow. This technique was useful for evasive moves on the battlefield and in the acrobatics necessary for the Ataru saber form and infiltration. A relatively basic ability taught to virtually all Force users, from Grand Master Yoda to Asajj Ventress and Ahsoka Tano. Dark Side Applications Force Lightning Force Lightning was a Dark Side fueled ability in which a user channeled their aggressive intentions into deadly bolts of electric current. The lightning most often emitted from the hands could leap out from the user's fingers and palms to cause significant damage to both organic and nonliving targets. These bolts depending on the aptitude of the caster was known to branch out in forks allowing the user to target multiple enemies at once. The devastating effects of the lightning was obvious causing severe pain, as well as debilitating seizures and even slight burns, on those who were unlucky enough to be targeted. The ability also could generate great amounts of physical force, which could allow a user physically repell their target by knocking them down or even sending them flying with the use of their powers, which Count Dooku demonstrated multiple times. More skilled and powerful Force Lightning adepts could control the intensity of their bolts, allowing them to kill a target with a single touch of this energy or simply to incapacitate and cause physical pain. Count Dooku was known to use the latter on Savage Opress during his training as a form of "motivation", teaching Savage to utilize his pain and aggressive feelings to fuel his power. Force Choke A telekinetic application of the Force often to intimidate or punish those who the user might feel should be shown a lesson, as well as to kill targets by restricting blood circulation or airflow long enough or by crushing and breaking their necks. The Force Choke ability involved using the Force of clutch the throat of a living being and often raising them off the ground by the neck, thus restricting their field of motion. To maintain a Force Choke it was vital that the user did not lose focus or else the intended or targets would be freed from the caster's grasp. Force choke's effectiveness in combat came from the fact that once an individual was ensnared, they could not move without risking harm to their airway and were left helpless in the caster's grip. Since this ability was a technique of telekinesis, any user of the Force had the potential to utilize their power to grip and even crush the neck of an opponent, though it is mostly associated with users of the Dark Side specifically due to its violent nature and potential for torture and intimidation. Force Camouflage and Stealth This masking techique was a commonly seen power of many darksiders. In short force stealth involved the user cloaking themselves from others like Jedi with the force. This cloak allowed them to remain undected as Palpatine did as Supreme Chancellor. The individual would could use the Force to hide one's actions or whereabouts allowing a user to go undetected when needed. The caster might do this by affecting the ripples and changes in the Force that their actions caused and using this knowledge to manipulate it to their benefit as was the case with Palpatine. It should be noted by the Clone Wars period many of the masters of the Force Stealth technique were adepts of the Dark Side however the ability in itself did not require the user to draw upon the Dark Side and thus could be used by Jedi. Master Quinlan Vos was known to use this skill on his numerous espionage missions but one should also note that Vos' mission was to infiltrate the C.I.S. as a Dark Acolyte, a testament to the power's inexplicable link to the Sith. Dark Side Rituals Ancient Sith learned to use rituals, incantations, and objects imbued with the the Dark Side's power to achieve almost magical effects , similar to the Nightsisters of Dathomir. While the full capabilities of this Sith magic are unknown, it is known that it could be used to interact with the Dark Side of the Force, especially in areas where its presence was strongest, such as Moraband. This allowed Darth Sidious and Count Dooku to project a telepathic illusion to Yoda, who was on Moraband, while the two of them were on Coruscant. Their illusion was manifested by a ritual that required a cauldron, Force Lightning, an chanted incantation in the Sith language, Balc speech, and a drop of blood from Dooku to establish a connection to Yoda, who held great significance to Dooku for being his former master. With this illusion, the Sith Lords tried to tempt Yoda and break his will, resulting in Yoda's illusion putting him in a scenario of being able to discover the identity of Sidious and giving him a chance to stop his future plans, though Yoda refused to submit to the Dark Side and the ritual failed. Nightsister Magic The Dark Side aligned witches of Dathomir known as the Nightsisters were able to use a unique culturally influenced system to manipulate the Force. The sisters, unlike Jedi or Sith, would use specific phrases, actions and/or objects to control the Force, while the aforementioned groups simply used their own emotions and thoughts as the to focus their Force abilities. Using magic spells and rituals, accessed by singing, dancing, chanting, and/or writings associated with each use of their magic, the Nightsisters have been seen to able to manipulate the corpses of their fallen and use them as an undead army. The elder Nightsister Daka was able to raise and control dozens of undead warriors simultaneously during the Battle of Dathomir against the CIS droid forces. The Nightsister clan leader, Mother Talzin, was shown to be able to inflict deadly curses on individuals across the galaxy using something which once belonged to the target as she did with Count Dooku's hair also during the Battle of Dathomir. Talzin could seemingly appear out of nowhere through a portal or perhaps an illusion of green mist and Dark Side energies. The green mist in particular could in fact could be seen in nearly every instance of Nightsister magic and was identified at least by Count Dooku as the primary sign of their craft. These witches in addition to being deadly alone appeared to be even more dangerous in groups and were capable of amazing feats of physical transformation being able to turn Savage Oppress into a fleshed out weapon of the Dark Side or making Ventress, Na'leth, and Karis invisible during their assassination attempt on Count Dooku. Trivia *For the many telekinetic and energy based abilities of the Force, it appears that bodily gestures, as well as mental effort, are needed to some extent to use them properly. This was shown during Crystal Crisis, with Obi Wan and Anakin stated they needed to use their hands to "Force Grab" the giant kyber crystal, with Anakin stating that gesturing with one hand would not work on something as heavy as the crystal and would only succeed in slowing it down as it fell. *Although Force Lightning was traditionally associated with the Sith Lords there was a potential for this ability or at least knowledge surrounding this technique to be used by Jedi in the Star Wars: Legends continuity. Master Plo Koon was one of the only known individuals to do that calling his version "Electric Judgement", which is used to incapacitate and potentially kill the target rather than to torture them. However, this latter version of the power is not considered to be true Dark Side lightning, as the true power is accessed by rejecting compassion, pity and remorse and fueled by hatred, ruthlessness and cruelty. Electric Judgement, however, was not known to be fueled by such aggressive and intense feelings and the user could still be calm and in control of their emotions while accessing it. Category:The Force